There are various ways to bond a contoured seat cover to a seat cushion. One of the ways is usage of a thermally-activated adhesive such as a polyamide hot melt for the bonding operation. In certain seat styles where it is desirable to bond a large surface area of the cover to the seat cushion, a technique which has been utilized is to spray a hot melt adhesive on the seat cushion or cover and then join the two members together. This technique has run into difficulty since the sprayed adhesive often cools too quickly for the seat cover to be properly bonded to the cushion. To overcome this problem, the sprayer is set to spray a heavier amount of hot melt adhesive. However, the end result is too often a lumpy feeling underneath the seat cover after the adhesive has solidified. Another technique which has been tried is to apply the adhesive between the cover and the cushion and then use heated dies or steam. This technique has great troubles since the heated die or hot steam often distorts the color and/or the nap of the fabric. Additionally, with leather or vinyl seat covers, the steam technique cannot be utilized since the steam cannot pass through impermeable covers.